In the field of industrial automation and mobile device applications, pressure sensors for touch screens are used to monitor or control user interfaces and functions of hardware device. Touch screens with pressure sensors are also broadly used in water conservancy and hydropower, railway transportation, intelligent buildings, production automation, aerospace, medical and many other industries. Accordingly, the touch screens need high density pressure sensors to increase the sensing density and resolution of the touch screen.